This invention relates to signaling devices and, more particularly, to a signaling device comprising an array of percussively-ignitable flashlamps with a mechanism for permitting selective firing of the flashlamps in response to successive hand actuation.
A copending application Ser. No. 696,107 (D-8402-L), filed June 14, 1976 concurrently herewith and assigned to the present assignee, describes an improved signal device of the type which generates intense flashes of light and provides the advantages of being compact, light weight, safe, relatively inexpensive, and not requiring batteries or an electric cord connection for operation. More specifically, a hand held signal device is described comprising a plurality of percussively ignitable flashlamps mounted on a support member along with a plurality of preenergized strikers, each releasable to fire a respective flashlamps. In order to selectively fire the eight lamps in sequence, a slide member having a projecting trip wire is retained in a channel parallel to the row of flashlamps and in alignment with the striker springs, which in the cocked condition project beyond the periphery of the channel. To operate the device, a user grasps the periphery of the unit enclosure with one or two hands, faces the lamps in the direction of the intended viewer, and with his thumb slides the movable member along the channel to trip the strikers.
Although providing a relatively simple and inexpensive signal device, the unit described in the aforementioned copending application generally requires two hands for holding the device and firing the lamps, and is somewhat awkward for single-handed operation. In certain emergency situations, such as a person handling a boat in distress or floating in the water by the aid of a life vest and clutching an overturned boat, it is particularly advantageous to have a signal device which may be very conveniently operated with one hand.